Las Pesadillas de Korra
by ProjectVandom
Summary: One Shot Korrasami, entorno a como Asami cuida de Korra cuando llega a tener esos recuerdos que la atormentan.


**Notas Iniciales:**

**The Legend of Korra le pertenece a Nicklelodeon**

**Admito, este es un One Shot, estuve pensando en las noches que no podia dormir y lo que Korra paso y esto salio, espero sea de su agrado.**

Las pesadillas de Korra.

Asami sentía a Korra girar y girar a la tarde una noche. Instó a sentarse y tener al Avatar más cerca de ella. Ella sabía que Korra todavía fue mentalmente dañada de su pelea con Zaheer hace muchos años, pero sus pesadillas habían sido muy mucho más a menudo últimamente. Las últimas noches Asami fue capaz de calmar a la chica sin despertarla frotando su cabeza mientras se sentó con ella.

Sin embargo, esta noche no parecía así.

Asami sintió como Korra tensó peligrosamente sus brazos. Suspiró, sabiendo que Korra probablemente reviviría viejos recuerdos. Su preocupación aumentó cuando oyó a Korra gemir de dolor. Ella agarró suavemente su cuerpo sudoroso. "Korra, cariño despierta. Es sólo un sueño". Korra no podía oírla, sin embargo.

Korra miró hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre sus enemigos. La rodeaban cuatro de ellos en el calabozo. Ella intentó moverse pero se encontró encadenada a la pared.

"Estoy tan contento de que nos acompañes viendo la destrucción del Avatar". Dijo Zaheer indicado, entonces ella miró. Korra regresó con impaciencia el gesto.

Kuvira cuestiono. "¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?"

Zaheer se rió. "Por supuesto que funcionará. Sólo tenemos que medir el tiempo justo para que no pueda utilizar el Estado Avatar contra nosotros."

"Vamos a empezar entonces.", Dijo Amon. Unalaq acordó, y trajo el cuenco de veneno. En este punto Korra ya estaba entrando en pánico. Vio a Kuvira ponerse en posición para administrar el veneno.

"No, no hagas esto Kuvira! ¿Por qué estás trabajando con ellos?" Korra declaro pero era como Kuvira no había oído nada de eso.

Korra se quedó sin aliento cuando las primeras gotas de veneno perforaron su piel. Ella se obligó a no entrar en el Estado Avatar, pero podía sentirse a sí misma cayendo dentro y fuera de conciencia.

"Korra!" Gritó una voz distante para ella, pero fue suficiente para que ella la reconociera.

"Asami?" Korra luchó inmediatamente de nuevo los efectos drenantes. ¿Estaba Asami en peligro? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Korra tiró de las cadenas de nuevo, pero encontró que su fuerza está desapareciendo rápidamente. No, si Asami estaba en peligro ella ira a protegerla!

Sus ojos parpadearon por un breve instante y ella tiro la primera cadena de la pared. "Atrápenla antes que se libere!" Zaheer exigió. Pero Korra lo apagó tan rápido como había sucedido y los elementos entrantes los congeló antes de llegar aquí. Ella abrió la boca en busca de aire, mientras ella miró el carámbano que casi cortó en sus unos pies lejos.

De repente hubo un choque eléctrico que se oyó fuerte y el hielo cayó al suelo. Ella cansadamente miró hacia arriba y vio el azul eléctrico noquear a Amon y Unalaq. Reconoció los ojos verdes penetrantes de su novia. "No, Asami sal de aquí." Ella declaró, pero su voz fue perdiendo poder también.

Zaheer y Kuvira volvieron a atacarla. Los ojos de Korra parpadearon otra vez mientras luchaban. Kuvira volvió cuando sintió la presión del aire ascendente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Korra abrió la cadena y tiró a Zaheer en la pared de la cueva. Kuvira intentó controlar el veneno en su cuerpo, causando Korra se congelara. Kuvira sonrió mientras Korra miró con los ojos blancos. Ella hizo un movimiento para matar al Avatar, pero luego otra descarga eléctrica sacudió la sala y noqueó a Kuvira.

Asami apareció y atrapó Korra mientras caía. "Korra! Te tengo. Estás bien." Pero Korra no podía oírla. "Korra, despierta!" "Korra, por favor, despierta!" Asami declaró. Justo en ese momento Korra levantó sobresaltada y se acurrucó contra la cabecera. Asami vio la mirada de miedo en su rostro y rápidamente la consoló. "Korra, esta bien. Estoy aquí. Te tengo". La temperatura de Korra había disparado y ahora estaba sin aliento. Asami se apresuró a llenar un recipiente con agua y volver con un paño para lavarle la cara del sudor. Korra hizo una mueca al tacto al principio pero luego pronto encontró alivio en ella. Asami preocupado le frotó la mejilla.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Korra y de repente abrazo a Asami apretandola. Asami parpadeó al principio pero luego le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza. "Está bien, cariño. Es sólo un sueño. No pueden atraparte nunca más ".


End file.
